


Trust

by live_laugh_murder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Break Up, Cheating, Coming Out, Headcanon, M/M, but it's like short term cheating, not good with tags, this strays from canon a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_murder/pseuds/live_laugh_murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always knew Theo Raeken couldn't be trusted. But he seems to forget that when the werewolf gets under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my headcanon. I was going back and rewatching season 5 and then the thought suddenly occurred to me that Stiles and Theo are perfect.

Stiles didn’t expect things to get so complicated when Theo Raeken showed up in Beacon Hills. All he knew was that he didn’t trust him. And yes, okay, maybe, part of the reason was because Scott trusted him so much. He just might have been a little jealous, but he had a good reason.

His life was starting to get figured out, he was happy with what and who he had, and he was finally comfortable enough to come out that summer. The panic attack he had the night before he broke up with Malia was the worst he had ever had. Chest heavy, he stayed up until three in the morning playing different scenarios in his head and crying over each one. Scott wouldn't want to be around him anymore, he would lose all his friends, people at school would make fun of him. He hated change, and this would be the biggest change in his life so far.

He picked up Malia for lunch in his Jeep the next day, and it seemed like she was suspicious the entire time.

"You're scared. What's wrong?" she would ask every five minutes.

Then Stiles would shake his head and insist, "I'm fine."

“Stiles. You wreak of anxiety. Your heart is racing. Did something happen?" Malia asked, more concerned.

Shaking his head again, Stiles sighed shakily. "I just had a mild anxiety attack last night. It happens every once in awhile. I'm okay."

He barely touched his lunch while Malia devoured her burger. When she finished she looked at his plate and rubbed her face stressfully. "Okay, what's wrong? And don't say you're fine, because I know you. You're not okay."

Once again, Stiles' hands were shaking, he couldn't sit still, and kept feeling like everyone's eyes were on him, even though they couldn't care less about him. "Okay... I have to talk to you, but I don't wanna do it in here. Can we go?"

Malia nodded. "Of course, but... We have to pay first."

"Oh. Right," Stiles said, pulling out his wallet. He put a fifty on the table and got out of the restaurant as fast as he could.

When Malia got in the car, Stiles had his hands gripping the wheel tightly, his thumbs were drumming nervously, and his breathing sounded like he was the one with asthma.

"Stiles, calm down, okay? What's going on? Stiles!" Malia was beyond worried now, she was almost as scared as her boyfriend.  
Stiles shook his head and buried his face in his hands, letting out a scared sob. "I - I'm so sorry. Mal, I love you so much, please don't be upset, I - "

"Who did you kill? Because I can help you cover it up, so don't freak out too much - "

"I didn't kill anyone! You're not making this any easier." Stiles took a big, shaky breath. "Just shut up and let me figure out how to say this."

"Say what? You're freaking me out."

Stiles let out a frustrated yell, biting his nails nervously. "I don't know how to - to say it..."

"Then just say it!"

There were a few seconds of silence before Stiles said quietly, "I'm gay."

He was staring down at the steering wheel as he said it, refusing to look at Malia's face. When she didn't say anything for a full minute he added on, "I'm sorry."

"The the hell are you apologizing?" She sounded angry. But when did she not sound angry?

"I - because I - I've been... I didn't tell you. We've been - in this relationship for a while and I couldn't tell you..."

"Look at me, Stiles."

Hesitantly, he looked over at her. She looked like she was shocked. But somehow he could see that she was happy, accepting.

"I knew it."

Stiles paused. "What?"

She chuckled softly. "This whole time I had a feeling. I mean, I see the way you look at Scott. And the way he looks at you. I knew you were gay, but I loved you so damn much I could deal with it. I figured it would be a while until you decided to tell people."

"So you're not upset?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Of course I'm upset," she scoffed. "I love you. I might be in love with you. But I can get passed it. I'm okay with this. I'm happy for you."

Stiles took a few moments to think. Malia didn't hate him, he could still be her friend, and - what did she say about Scott?

"What do you mean, the way Scott looks at me?" he asked, hopeful.

"He loves you. Not just in a bro way. And I know you love him, too."

He couldn't believe it. He's had a crush on Scott since they were kids, but was always too afraid to admit it. Now he can? That's a lot of change. But it's great change.

"So drop me off at home and go tell him," Malia said, smiling softly.

"Wait. You... You're sure you're okay with that?" Stiles asked.

She nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Of course."

So he told Scott. They got together almost immediately. Then he told everyone else the next day, and things were perfect.

Senior year was going to be his year. He was already looking for apartments to move into with his boyfriend of three months, he and Malia were great friends, and things were finally settled in his life.

Then Theo Raeken showed up on the night of Senior Scribe. Everyone seemed to like him, especially Scott. Stiles, however, knew he was just trying to mess up his life. That's how it felt anyway. Scott always went to Theo for help, and whenever something went wrong, Theo was there. Stiles knew he was a liar, he knew they couldn't trust him, but everyone seemed too blind to see it.

Malia was the worst. It was like Theo was trying to get under her skin, to manipulate her. He would talk about her when she wasn't there, and act almost seductive when she was. Stiles didn't know how he felt. He didn't want to be in a relationship with Malia, but he didn't want Theo to either. He thought it was jealousy, then he brushed it off and told himself he was just protective of her.

He started noticing little things about Theo. He would take his shirt off at unnecessary times, saying he was too hot, and then he would pretend like he didn't notice Stiles's lingering stare. Sometimes, if Scott wasn't looking, or if he wasn't there, he would wink at Stiles, throwing him off guard. It just confused him. Who was he trying to seduce, Malia or him?

All the little hints Theo left made Stiles hate him even more. He was a douche, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. And it distracted him from the problem at hand, the chimeras.

Senior wasn't just messed up because of Theo. The chimeras made everything more stressful, scarier. Then there was Donovan.

After studying late at the library one night to find something, anything to help them, Stiles finally got up and went out to go home. Of course, the Jeep wouldn't start, so he opened his hood and got his duct tape and wrench out. Only a few moments passed before he felt unbelievable pain in his shoulder, as if he was being bitten.

He screamed as loud as he could, hitting whoever - or whatever - was behind him. When he turned around he saw Donovan, the wanna be deputy that threatened his father's life. Stiles tried to run but Donovan grabbed him again, and this time he saw a mouth with sharp teeth all around in the palm of his hand. He screamed louder, struggling and trying to hit whatever it was.

Finally he got free and ran into the school, down the halls as fast as he could, and into the library. He climbed the scaffolding that was left there, trying to kick Donovan out from under him. He was yelling at, talking shit about his dad, how it was the sheriff's fault his father was injured.

Eventually he got high enough to pull a ring out of the scaffolding, causing a few levels to fall and they ended up taking Donavan down with him. Stiles shielded his head, closing his eyes tight and breathing heavily. Once the noise stopped, he looked down to see Donovan with a giant pole through his chest.

"Oh, God."

Slowly, Stiles climbed down, staring at him in shock. Dead. He killed someone. He could feel the panic attack set in, he didn't know what to do? Should he call Malia? She did say she could help hide a body.

After thirty minutes of pacing around and crying, screaming, he finally forced himself to become numb and tried to cover it up. He left the body where it was, used the library phone to call 911, then didn’t say anything as the operator tried to find out who was calling and sent out an officer. After that, he left, got in his car and backed up behind a dumpster so no one would see him. He watched and waited as one of the officers went inside to check it out. When he came back outside, Stiles tuned into the radio in his car and listened to the officer say there was nothing in there.

His mind was everywhere. He just murdered someone, no one knows, should he tell someone? He just needs someone to hold him right now, tell him that everything is okay. How could they not notice the bloody body in the middle of the library?

Stiles waited until the police were gone to get out of his car and run into the school. Sure enough, when he got to the library, Donovan was gone.  
All he knew was he was scared. He was always jumpy after that night, even more so than usual, but no one knew why. No one asked, and he was okay with that. Theo gave him weird looks, sometimes he just looked worried, and sometimes it was that stupid smirk of his.

Finally one day, Theo turned up at his house. Stiles answered the door and rolled his eyes, nearly slamming it in his face. But Theo pushed it open and stepped in.

“What the hell do you want?” Stiles asked, sighing.

“I wanna know what’s wrong with you. You seem off lately,” Theo answered. “More than usual, anyway…”

Scoffing, Stiles looked away. “I’m fine,” was all he said.

“No you’re not. You smell bad. Anxious.”

“Y’know, I seem to get that a lot…” Stiles muttered.

Then suddenly Theo was grabbing one of Stiles’s hands, holding it gently and reassuringly. “Listen. I know you don’t like me. But I like you, Stiles. I wanna look out for you. So I’m here if you ever wanna talk, okay?”

Stiles kept staring down at their hands, taking deep breaths and trying to keep his heart rate steady. He honestly appreciated it so much, knowing that someone was concerned enough to ask. Even if he didn’t trust that someone. He was about to squeeze Theo’s hand when he noticed Scott approaching the house.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked, looking at their hands as Stiles quickly pulled his away. “Are you suddenly friends?”

“N - No, I wasn’t - I,” Stiles stammered. “That wasn’t consensual.”

Theo chuckled. “Don’t worry, I know when I’m not welcomed. See you guys.” And he left with that same smug smile on his face.

Stiles turned immediately to Scott, desperate to explain. “I swear that was nothing. We weren’t doing anything. He came to - and I didn’t - “

“Hey, don’t worry. I trust you,” Scott assured him, kissing him sweetly.

Stiles kissed back and smiled nervously, hugging Scott. “There you go again trusting everyone.”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t trust you?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles laughed and shook his head. “Nope. I was joking. Kind of.”

And everything was perfect the rest of the day, because they didn’t focus on the Dread Doctors or the Chimeras. Scott took him to a nice dinner, then took him back home and they cuddled on the couch. Stiles was relaxed the rest of the day.

But the nice, relaxed mood quickly wore off. Lydia made everyone read the Dread Doctors book to see if they could remember any encounter they had with them. Nothing happened after Stiles finished it, so he figured it was a waste of his time.

However, before he knew it he was on top of the hospital roof, his own mother accusing him of trying to kill her. His dad was trying to hold her back, but she pounced on him and clawed at his face, hitting him as hard as she could.

“Mom!” he screamed. “No, Mom, what are you doing? Stop!”

She kept hitting him screaming at him to stop looking at her. He felt so vulnerable, so weak. It was like he was a little kid again, and he couldn’t fight back. But as he kept yelling at her to stop, she was changing. And suddenly it was something on him, with claws and teeth, trying to get at his throat. He was even weaker now, he couldn’t do anything.

Then he was being pulled off of Stiles, and the human scooted back into a corner to watch Theo try and fight off the chimera. It wasn’t clear who was winning for a bit, but finally Theo seemed even more pissed than before. He was choking the monster, and Stiles could see his claws digging into the skin. He dragged his hand to the side, blood and bits of flesh going everywhere, completely covering his hand as the chimera fell to the ground.

Stiles stood up slowly, cautiously. He just stared at the body, stepping back. There was no use trying to steady his heart now; he was terrified, and he knew that Theo already knew it. 

“Stiles… You can’t say anything,” Theo said softly, his eyes still yellow and his fangs still out, which made Stiles even more scared. “Please, don’t say anything.”

Stiles glanced at him, taking a deep breath. “Why not?” he asked softly.

“Because I never said anything about Donovan.”

His heart plummeted, he looked up at Theo in shock. He couldn’t know. He probably already told Scott. Or he’ll hold it against him.

“I know what happened to Donovan,” Theo tried to explain. “I know everything.”

Stiles didn’t know what to do, how to handle the situation. So he lost and pushed Theo, pinning him to the fence around the electrical controls. “You don’t know anything,” he said, wanting to scream, but too shaky to speak louder.

Theo easily turned them around and threw Stiles into the fence. “I was there!” he screamed, almost yelling through his teeth. “I was at the library. Malia found the book. She was texting us to see where you were, she said she left you at the library!”

Stiles stared at him, his hands gripping Theo’s shirt as he stared at him in fear.

“I told her I was close,” Theo continued, sounding scarily angry. “When I got there, I heard the scaffolding come down.”

“You saw him?” Stiles asked, voice cracking.

“Just the body.”

Stiles looked down and let go of Theo’s shirt. The werewolf let go, too, and kept explaining, calmer this time. “I saw you come out. I was gonna say something, but then I saw the cop car… And the body was gone.” When Stiles kept staring at him, like he was waiting for an answer to the problem, he said, “I don’t know who took him. I only saw what you saw, and I didn’t say anything because you didn’t.”

The human remained silent, still confused. Theo got that, and he looked angry. “You still don’t trust me.”

“Of course I don’t,” Stiles said, sighing. “I don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell Scott…”

“Why would I?” Theo asked, throwing his arms in the air as if giving up.

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know, to… turn him against me?”

He could hear just a low growl escaping Theo’s mouth, and suddenly he was against the fence. It was harder to move this time. He couldn’t even turn his head because Theo was so close to his face. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Theo groaned. “I don’t want to turn anyone against you. I don’t want to steal your friends. I don’t want to hurt you, I just want - “

“You just want a pack, yeah, I know,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “You’ve said that before. I don’t - “

Theo tightened his grip, making Stiles wince and start to squirm. “Shut up!” he screamed. “You’re making this so much harder…”  
“What?”

Theo sighed sharply and loosened his grip a little, but not enough that Stiles could get out. “I came back for a pack. But I also came back for you, Stiles.”

He squinted. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You! You and your stupid adorable personality, your amazing smile, your… I - you. Since I’ve been back you’ve made me feel like I’ve never felt before. And - And you don’t even know what you’re doing.”

“Are you - “ Stiles shook his head, taking fast breaths. “You can’t - You’re not - No…”

Theo smiled smugly, looking Stiles up and down. “Your heart is racing, Stiles… Are you nervous?” He looked like he wanted to devour him, and of course he probably could.

Then Stiles felt Theo’s fingers sliding up his shirt and onto his stomach, then he took his hand out and put it on the side of his face.

“Stop… I can’t…”

Theo watched Stiles’ lips move as he rambled on, terrified and excited. He could smell it on the human. He was mostly anxious, but hidden in there was temptation, hunger. “God, you’re so… perfect.”

Stiles stopped, shaking his head. “Please stop, Theo. I swear I won’t say anything about tonight, just please stop.”

“No,” Theo said, shaking his head. “I know you won’t say anything. But I also know that your heart isn’t racing just out of fear right now.” Without warning, he slammed his lips onto Stiles’. He just made out with the human for a few moments while he stood there shocked. Finally he pulled away and smirked at Stiles. “Just tell me if you want me to stop. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Stiles stared at him, eyes darting everywhere, as if looking for somewhere to run. At the back of his mind was Scott, but he had a hard time focusing on his boyfriend when Theo was running his fingers all over his body. “God, I hate you so much.” He mentally scolded himself right before kissing Theo roughly, letting the werewolf push him harder against the fence.

Theo pulled away and smiled, the first time that Stiles had seen one that didn’t look smug. “I love you.”

For the next couple days, Stiles and Theo met up in secret, they went on dates, and Theo took Stiles to nice places, let him stay over at his house and cuddled him for hours. One night while they were in his room, Theo shook Stiles.

“Hey, are you awake?”

“No,” Stiles groaned.

“Can we talk?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, sitting up. “I’m not awake, remember?”

Theo glared at him. “Seriously.”

“Okay. Sorry.” Stile sighed and hugged a pillow, waiting. “What’s up?”

“I - I feel bad. About Scott. He doesn’t know,” Theo said, looking down. “I think we should tell him about us.”

Stiles sighed, biting his nails nervously. “I know. I’ll tell him soon. I just need to figure out how.”

“When is soon?” Theo asked, looking annoyed.

“I don’t know. Maybe after all this Dread Doctor shit is over.”

Theo huffed and shook his head. “I can’t… Can’t it be sooner? I can’t stand watching you with him when you’re with me.”

“Right. Sorry. I’m being selfish,” Stiles said softly. “I’ll do it tomorrow, I guess…”

Smiling, Theo nodded, “Great.”

 

So at lunch the next day, Stiles pulled Scott aside, taking shaky breaths. “I have to… Um… Oh, God…”

“Stiles, what happened?” Scott asked, worried. He grabbed Stiles’ hands and pulled him close, kissing his head. “What’s wrong?”

He wanted to keep hugging him, to never have to let go so he wouldn’t ever hurt Scott or make him angry. But he quickly stepped back, shaking his head. “Scott, there’s something… Um…”

“Come on. What happened? Tell me. I’ll take care of it for you,” Scott assured.

“Nothing happened,” Stiles said. “I mean, something happened, but you can’t fix it.”

Frowning, Scott stepped back with his brows furrowed. “What’s going on?”

Stiles finally just took a long breath and made himself do it. “Okay, before you get upset, hear me out, alright?” Then he started to ramble. He was talking so fast he didn’t think even Scott would hear him. “Theo and I hooked up, it’s been four days, I’m so sorry, we’re together now, please don’t hate me, I love you so much, please.”

“You… You and…”

“Theo.”

“I heard you!” 

Stiles jumped, blushing when a bunch of heads turn their way. “I can’t even… Why would you - How did this even happen?”

“We were just on the roof and he - “

“I don’t wanna hear how it happened!” Scott yelled. “I can’t believe you would do this…”

Stiles swallowed and stepped closer, watching tears pool in Scott’s eyes. “I’m sorry…”

“You can’t apologize after this. It’s not just something that can just be forgiven,” Scott said, stepping back. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, but it didn’t stop tears from falling onto his shirt.

“Please, I’m so sorry. Don’t hate me,” Stiles begged. “Tell me how to fix this. I’ll do anything.”

“No.” Scott shook his head and glared at Stiles. “Like you said. This can’t be fixed. Please just get the hell away from me…”

Shaking his head, the human wipes tears from his cheeks. “No, there has to be something I can… Just tell me how to fix this!”

A mixture of anger and heartbreak was showing in Scott’s eyes. “Just because people know you’re gay now doesn’t mean you can sleep with every guy you see.”

He turned and walked away, and ended up running, probably to get to the bathroom.

His entire life he had known Scott, and they had had their share of fights. But somehow this time he knew he wouldn’t get his best friend back. Even if they were still working together on getting rid of the Dread Doctors and chimeras, things would never be the same.

Theo quickly made his way over to Stiles, pulling him into a safe embrace. “Are you okay?”

Stiles shook his head, sobbing. “N - No. He - He… S - Scott, I… He’s my… my best friend… What do I do… I wanna - wanna fix it…”

People were staring, and when Stiles looked over at their table, he saw Malia and Liam glaring at him, and Lydia looking confused. They had heard. He had lost his other friends too.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Theo put his arm on Stiles’s back and led him out of the cafeteria, holding nearly all of his weight.

He took Stiles home and just laid in bed all day with him, assuring him over and over things would be okay, that he would take care of him, nothing would hurt him ever again. Theo made him feel so safe. So how did he end up where he is now?

 

-

 

Stiles looks up at Theo from the ground, scooting back frantically as the werewolf practically stalks toward him. “What the hell? Theo!”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, Stiles. You’re an idiot.”

Stiles stands up. He’s so confused as he’s backed into his jeep by his boyfriend. “What are you doing?” he asks, squirming as Theo grabs his wrists tightly.

“I always thought you were the clever one, too…” Theo continues, ignoring Stiles.

“What’s going on?”

“But I guess you were smarter than everyone else. You figured me out. I was just smarter than you.”

Giving up on getting answers, Stiles figures out that he just needs to get away. He tries as hard has he possibly can to kick and slap Theo, but his grip is too tight.

“You knew that I couldn’t be trusted, didn’t you?” Theo asks. “You hated me for the longest time because everybody else loved me.”

Stiles freezes, staring at Theo’s smirk. His heart shatters, chest in pain. “You…”

“But you were getting too close to actually figuring me out. I couldn’t risk that,” Theo continues. He easily bends Stiles’s wrist back, making him fall, but Theo holds him up. “So I had to make you think there was something between us, that I would ever actually fall for you.”

“Theo, no, you said - “

“Yeah, I said a lot of things,” Theo laughs. “That all I wanted was to be in the pack, that you can trust me, that I would never hurt you.”

Tears are falling from Stiles’ eyes, and he’s trying to focus on getting away from Theo. “You son of a bitch…” he said softly.

Theo let go of him and he fell to the ground, holding his wrist in pain.

“See, the truth is, Stiles… I wanna hurt you so bad,” Theo said, smiling. He got on top of Stiles, grabbing him by the throat. “You’re just a little bitch. You can’t protect yourself, but you seem to have enough power to kill more people than any of us. See, you don’t have supernatural powers. You're just a human. But still, your hands seem to be the bloodiest.”

“Theo…” Stiles squeaked out.

Just before he was about to pass out, Theo let go, stood up, and kicked him in the face. Swearing he felt a crack, Stiles tentatively touches his nose, finding blood when he looks back at his hand.

He knows that if he doesn’t get up and fight back, he has no chance. All his friends have abandoned him. The only person he had was Theo, and now he doesn’t even have him. 

Stiles stands up, using his jeep for support. He throws a good punch at Theo, and the werewolf stumbles back a bit before throwing the human back to the ground. He uses his foot to push Stiles’s face into the dirt. “It’s over, Stiles. You have no one. And it’s all your fault. You should really learn to be careful who you trust.”


End file.
